


Of Confrontations and Confessions

by closetnightmares



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Boys Kissing, Don't even try and tell me something like this couldn't feasibly happen, Ennoshita and Tanaka are best friends, Ennoshita isn't a pushover!, Grinding, Initially this was a joke and now it's legitimate, It's a oneshot this time for real, Lip Action, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Shameless, That just happen to be in love, There's a little bit of angst and pining, This is as close to smut as it gets without being smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Well they actually kinda do resolve it, lots of gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetnightmares/pseuds/closetnightmares
Summary: “You saying you don’t like this?” Tanaka answered with a hint of disbelief, arms snaking around Ennoshita’s waist to pull their bodies together once more.Ennoshita huffed at the contact. It was hot. And he was uncomfortable. But Tanaka knew exactly how to get him this way. They’d been dancing around the truth this long, after all. Doing this sort of thing was practically second nature. A one-time indulgence that would later be passed off as a moment of weakness.Nothing more than a lie.





	Of Confrontations and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Best Friend Toni](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Best+Friend+Toni).



> This is a gift fic for an amazing human being. Just some shameless EnnoTana indulgence. Happy (belated) birthday Toni! I hope this story makes you smile :)

Ennoshita wasn’t sure exactly when it had started.

No, that was a lie.

He knew exactly when _this_ had started. This thinly veiled attraction that plagued him ceaselessly. These feelings that had been constantly shoved aside in favor of maintaining a reputation and out of what he had convinced himself was necessity. Ennoshita had consciously pushed them aside out of fear. Fear of what he could be daring to ruin. Because these feelings...they couldn’t possibly ever be reciprocated.

Right?

It hadn’t hit all at once like everyone said it was supposed to. These feelings. He had fallen slowly, the way a person learned a new skill, taking small steps along the way until one day they looked back and realized how much everything had changed. The little things Tanaka did had always made him smile, whether that was a poorly delivered joke or the prideful cheer after a well-placed spike, but gradually Ennoshita had started to seek him out, to try and create these little things himself. And they built a rapport around their newfound mutual trust. There was no one that Ennoshita trusted more than Tanaka. Since when he had needed a friend the most, Tanaka had been right there offering a hand and a smile. Always.

So by the time Ennoshita had turned to look behind him—to marvel at how far they had come—he was met with the blinding smile of his best friend and an intense flooding of warmth in his chest. The gravity of the situation became all too clear. Without entirely realizing it, he had fallen, not head first, but feet first completely, totally, unabashedly in love.

Of that, he could be sure.

What he wasn’t sure of, was when exactly Tanaka’s seemingly deep set rivalry with him as a player started. His competitiveness was legendary, Ennoshita knew better than anyone, and he was never afraid to show it. But recently, that same drive to win had bled into their relationship. They did play the same position after all. Ennoshita wasn't an idiot. Anyone could see the sudden pressure change between them as they vied for the same spot on a stagnant team.

And to make matters worse, they had just found out Ennoshita would be next year's captain.

So, he assumed, all of that was at least part of the reason that they now both remained after practice had ended, on a Wednesday evening, standing behind the far side of the gym. In perhaps the only place that they could be alone.

It was cold this evening. And Ennoshita was still in his club wear. So he wasn’t entirely sure if his shivering was from the weather or the nerves.

This was one of the rare times they were actually alone with one another, and this time, it was at Tanaka's request. He'd asked Ennoshita to meet him out back after practice with an almost antagonistic tone. And that was unusual in itself.

So here they were. Standing about three paces apart, Ennoshita with his arms folded and Tanaka positively scrutinizing him. Intensity like this from him was rare. Was it a challenge of some sort? Whatever his issue was, it was apparently serious.

"So," Ennoshita started, straightening up and trying to ignore the way his heart was racing. "Why'd you want to meet here?"

Tanaka's eyes flitted up to meet his, effortlessly capturing Ennoshita's attention. "I wanted to talk about something."

Feeling bold, the future captain folded his arms, feigning aloofness. "I'm listening."

Tanaka stepped closer, and Ennoshita lifted his chin challengingly. He'd be damned before he'd let a guy like Tanaka intimidate him.

"Don't you dare take my place," the taller boy growled. It was a clear threat. No two ways about it.

And even though this was _exactly_ along the lines of what he had been expecting, Ennoshita's blood still boiled upon actually _hearing_ it. Thinking it was one thing. Listening to the real deal was another.

He scoffed, making sure to look Tanaka straight in the eye. "Oh please. I'm not scared of you." Despite lacing his tone with animosity, internally he was a conflicted mess. A thousand half-baked thoughts flew around in his head, knocking whatever remains of his resolve he had aligned so nicely in preparation for this moment all crashing down in a flurry. The shattered bits now scattered across the blank expanse of his mind, glittering like tears on a cheek.

This...hurt. It hurt to think that Tanaka would accuse him of something like that. To try and push Ennoshita down to lift himself up.

No. He couldn't believe that. He wouldn't. This had to just be another game. Another of his sneaky tricks to try and get Ennoshita to crack.

Another step.

Tanaka was easily within arm's reach at that point. Just one more step and they'd practically be touching--

_No._

Ennoshita tried to stand even taller, straining upward and puffing his chest, but no matter what he did Tanaka still seemed to tower over him. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. This wasn’t how he _wanted_ this to go!

At this rate, all he had tried so hard to build, everything he had held so sacred all this time, would be thrown aside with a few ill-spoken words.

Tanaka stepped again. He held his breath.

“I’m just saying...watch your back,” the taller boy sneered.

At that very moment, by a stroke of ironic fate, Ennoshita’s back touched the gym wall, which was like ice on his skin. Shocked, he recoiled, back arching, but ended up pressing himself flush to Tanaka. A small gasp escaped his lips, puffing into little clouds between them.

Tanaka stiffened against him and Ennoshita inwardly cursed at himself for ever being hopeful. This wasn't a confession. It was a clearly issued challenge. But when he met Tanaka's intense gaze, he simply...stopped.

The energy between them was different now.

Ennoshita's ever-present fear still remained but it had morphed into something new, as now he could see the fire burning within Tanaka’s gaze. An all-consuming passion that was rapidly growing.

Lust.

Breathless with realization, Ennoshita pushed himself back. “You’re a jerk.”

“You saying you don’t like this?” Tanaka answered with a hint of disbelief, arms snaking around Ennoshita’s waist to pull their bodies together once more.

Ennoshita huffed at the contact. It was hot. And he was uncomfortable. But Tanaka knew exactly how to get him this way. They’d been dancing around the truth this long, after all. Doing this sort of thing was practically second nature. A one-time indulgence that would later be passed off as a moment of weakness.

Nothing more than a lie.

Ennoshita didn't want that. Not this time.

Roughly biting his lip, he ground out a husky, “I didn’t say that.”

“If you're so upset by it, then stop me,” Tanaka drawled, a dangerous smirk playing at his lips.

_No_.

Even though it was only one word whispered through the forefront of his masked hysteria, a silent answer to what he believed to be a firmly rhetorical statement, it still felt like it had been screamed.

So when Tanaka closed the distance between them, he felt ready to physically scream. Almost against his wishes, his body completely caved to the desire, melding them both together in a deep embrace. 

_After all,_ his subconscious remarked, _isn't this what you've always wanted?_

Their lips finally touched and a hot fire, fueled by the rage of earlier, blazed blindingly behind his eyes and blurred his vision to red. This wasn't what he wanted. No. It was. But not like this. He hated the way Tanaka's every move could reduce him to nothing more than a pawn in this game of cautious and dangerous flirtation they played.

And yet, he loved it all the same.

His lips were soft. As soft as he had always dreamt they would be. Kissing him felt good. Ennoshita really couldn't lie about that part. Kissing his best friend felt so damn good.

Was it wrong? Probably.

Did it feel more right than anything he had ever done in his whole life? Absolutely.

Tanaka pulled away, biting his lip as he put on a dirty smirk. Ennoshita was still reeling in the aftermath. The fact that it had happened. The implications. The lack of closure. This need for release that filled his veins. And the fear that it was all just a joke.

_Do something._

Tanka's lips finally parted. A precursor to speech. Ennoshita's eye twitched as defensiveness made his skin crawl. Tanaka would surely blow it all off if he didn't do something first.

_Don't go making this about yourself, you bastard._

So, without fully thinking it through, Ennoshita grabbed Tanaka's face roughly and pulled them back together, forcefully at first, but the intensity quickly gave way to something more like a gentle caress. Ennoshita released his hold on Tanaka's cheeks and instead trailed fingers down his jawline, their lips barely even touching before he slowly backed off, eyes blazing with newfound determination.

Ennoshita wore a satisfied grin. “Is there anything _else_ you’d like to tell me… _Ryuu_?” Toying with Tanaka’s name on his tongue tauntingly, he made sure to finish with a tiny lick of his lip.

A test.

An invitation for the real deal.

If they were going to do this, then he at least wanted the decency of having it done properly. Even if that meant Ennoshita had to play by Tanaka's rules for the time being.

Clicking his tongue, Tanaka smirked at him. “That’s bold coming from your position. Real bold.” Chuckling darkly, he leaned in again, staring deep into Ennoshita's soul. “Fine. You win." The new vice captain moved closer to press their cheeks together and ghost his final words over Ennoshita’s ear.

"I like you, Chikara.”

Ah.

Again. He had imagined it a million ways, in a million scenarios, a million times over. But still, _nothing_ could ever hold a candle to the real thing. It made his hair stand on end, the way the words had rolled off Tanaka’s tongue so effortlessly. He vaguely wondered if Tanaka had rehearsed it in the 2 a.m. darkness the way he had himself all those nights prior.

“ _Finally_ ,” was all he chose to give back with a sly grin of his own, taking a firm hold on Tanaka’s neck as he nibbled at an earlobe and relished in the shiver that came after. “And, I think _you’re_ the bold one,” he added, pressing a featherlight kiss to Tanaka’s neck. Another shiver. “Doing something like this to your _captain_.”

“Good thing you're not captain _yet_ ,” Tanaka hissed back, hooking Ennoshita’s chin somewhat roughly with a thumb and pulling him up into another kiss.

But this one was soft. Careful. Planned.

Smiling against his teammate's lips, Ennoshita slung his arms around Tanaka's neck lazily and tilted his head. Feeling bold, he opened his mouth just enough to slide his tongue along Tanaka's lips, jolting when his reluctant inquiry was answered by Tanaka's tongue coming to meet his own. And that was all it took.

Seeming to gain courage from the kiss, Tanaka pushed himself forward, which pressed Ennoshita's back flush to the cold gym wall, at which he hissed into Tanaka's mouth. But the taller boy caught him back into another open-mouthed lip lock, and Ennoshita huffed into it breathlessly.

Tanaka's hands slipped underneath his shirt and began roaming his back. The moment the icy fingertips caressed his skin, Ennoshita shivered and involuntarily bucked forward, body grinding up against his partner's. He moaned.

Breathless with need, he felt his knees go weak as Tanaka continued to kiss him passionately.

Teeth caught his lip, gently tugging. He moaned again. The pain felt surprisingly good. And the noise seemed to coax Tanaka on, as he came back in for another bite. A gasp.

_More._

Ennoshita wrapped his arms around Tanaka's neck, locking their bodies together. The space they occupied was burning but the air around was cold. A beautifully charged juxtaposition.

_More._

When Tanaka pressed a knee between his legs, he made no move to resist. There was only a deep, guttural noise that escaped his swollen and parted lips.

_More!_

No matter what he did, it wasn't enough. Fingers became claws that dug into Tanaka’s back, raking possessive lines downward that made the taller boy hiss against his lips.

And then Tanaka's knee started to press upward and he ground himself into Ennoshita's hip.

Pleasure shot up Ennoshita's spine and all the way out to his fingertips and toes. It took all of his remaining resolve to remain standing. But a pang in his chest sent a wave of fear coursing out right after, drowning him in an overwhelming amount of worry. The reality had dawned on him as if he'd suddenly sobered up.

And that’s when the wave of panic rose into his throat, thickening his breaths with sudden worry.

_If this continues then I'll...he'll...we'll..._

“R-Ryuu,” he choked out breathlessly, “stop."

The leg in between his own continued to move and Ennoshita bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. But there was no pain. Stars danced in his eyes and he suddenly felt like he was miles away. Hazy. The world was hazy.

Tanaka’s voice barely even registered. It was just a low murmur into his ear. “You really want me to stop now?"

_No._

_I don’t._

Lips touched his neck. Teeth grazed his skin. Ennoshita fought the urge to moan.

_But we have to slow down._

Shakily, he inhaled and forcibly grabbed Tanaka’s shoulders, pushing him upright. Ennoshita stared pointedly at his future vice. Eyes half-lidded and lips parted, panting slightly, Tanaka looked like a mess. Like a beautiful mess. God, he wanted to mess him up even more.

Tanaka’s eyes narrowed. Concern.

_Tell him._

Straightening up, he willed confidence into his words. “I…want to slow down."

There was a moment of silence, and Ennoshita briefly wondered if he had just ruined whatever he had just been lucky enough to get caught up in. If Tanaka was going to change his mind now. He stared. Tanaka stared back. The tension of earlier had returned—and it wasn’t the good kind. Swallowing the rising lump in his throat, Ennoshita opened his mouth to speak but Tanaka abruptly cut him off.

"You never answered me, you know."

_Answered what?_

Baffled, he barely stammered out a, “H-Huh?"

"Do you like me?" Tanaka clarified.

_…What?_

Ennoshita recoiled in shock. That wasn’t what he had been expecting at all.

Wasn’t it obvious?

He certainly thought their actions just then would have been proof enough. And besides, it wasn’t like Tanaka had explicitly _asked_ him anyway. But upon closer inspection, he realized that Tanaka was genuinely…worried. Fingers grasped nervously at the hem of his shirt, his eyes were wide and watching. Looking for a shred of hope.

_Oh._

Without even realizing it, they had both been subconsciously worrying about the exact same thing. Tanaka was just as insecure about all of this as he was.

Slightly drunk on this new knowledge, Ennoshita let a chuckle slip, at which Tanaka paled considerably.

_Oops._

A sweet smile found its way onto his face and he gazed lovingly at his partner. “Of _course_ I like you, Ryuu.” He could _feel_ Tanaka’s sigh of relief and it made him break into a grin, laughing. “For heaven's sake, you think I would do something like _that_ with just anyone?" His words were serious but his tone was light. Teasing, even. It was actually quite fun to mess with Tanaka.

The taller boy rubbed his neck awkwardly. Ennoshita could see his blush in the moonlight. “W-Well, I didn't want to assume because you know, that's bad, assuming I mean, and I just didn't want to get the wrong idea or make you uncomfortable—“

"Ryuu,” Ennoshita interjected gently, rocking forward to rest his head on Tanaka’s chest. “It's okay. I understand."

"Right.” Suddenly flustered, Tanaka looked away, pursing his lips. His heart was racing, Ennoshita could hear it. “So...does this make you my boyfriend now?"

Ennoshita laughed, openly this time, his eyes crinkling at the corners and positively beaming as he straightened up.

"I should certainly hope so," he answered with mock-seriousness, blinking through the tears of laughter.

In the moonlight, Ennoshita could see Tanaka's lips quirk upward and Ennoshita bit his own lip to stop the coming grin. They stared at one another for a moment, and Ennoshita knew his own eyes were sparkling with amusement to mirror Tanaka's, before Tanaka finally broke into a snickering mess. Ennoshita let himself go as well.

It was a nice sound, Ennoshita thought. Their laughter. For a moment, it felt like they were the only two beings in the whole world. The only things that mattered. And in a way that was true. For a long time now, Tanaka had been the one thing that really mattered to Ennoshita.

Tanaka brushed their hands together. Definitely intentional but made to look unintentional. Ennoshita laughed and took his vice captain's hand. If Tanaka wouldn’t make the move then _he_ would.

"Let's go," Ennoshita suggested, squeezing his new boyfriend's hand. Tanaka squeezed back, but a moment later he leaned in close to Ennoshita’s ear. His hot breath made the future captain shudder.

“I was being serious about not taking my spot though,” he said. Ennoshita froze. Not that again. But…it sounded different from earlier. Earlier was charged with tension, _this_ was a ploy to get Ennoshita riled up.

He smirked. Two could play at that game. “How about we just share it?”

“Mm, I’ll pass,” Tanaka retorted, nudging Ennoshita’s shoulder. “It’s more fun if we compete. Keeps things interesting.”

Huffing, Ennoshita shook his head, but he couldn’t fight off the smile that came after.

_Competitive as always._

But, he knew it wasn’t just a love for competition that drove Tanaka to make such a declaration. It was also a nod to their growth as players. An invitation for them to improve. To reach new heights not at the _expense_ of one another, but with the _help_ of one another. Since before anything else they were teammates. It was refreshing that Tanaka wanted to reaffirm that. Even if earlier what was probably supposed to have been a playful discussion about being pseudo rivals for the sake of development had turned into whatever the hell this was now. It was still a nice gesture.

Ennoshita leaned into Tanaka’s side, making his teammate jokingly start complaining about the added weight. It just made the future captain laugh and tighten his grip on Tanaka’s hand. If there was a way to bottle this moment up and keep it forever, Ennoshita would have done it in a heartbeat. But, he realized as he looked down at their intertwined fingers, there was no rush. They could figure out just what _this_ was in their own time.

He smiled to himself. Maybe it wasn't so wrong to have been hoping for something like this after all.

Because _this_ was definitely worth it.


End file.
